


Requiem

by Xweetalk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo is a lil mean, How Do I Tag, I'll update tags as I go I guess, M/M, Slow Burn, he knows his brother well, this is set to they're older but still with the clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xweetalk/pseuds/Xweetalk
Summary: The dragons stirred beneath his skin, uneasy before the Council. He had meticulously planned this with the Cowboy for months, yet he still had fear humming through his body.This had to be believable.Genji had to be dead.





	1. Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there.  
> I'm well overdue for posting a fic. Like, it's been years and I'm just sitting around with ideas but never posting them. I had drafts, but you know, they all delete after a month so haha.  
> I've only been rolling around in this idea for a few days, but it seems to be a good idea, so hopefully you like.  
> And hopefully, I'll finish this.  
> *coughs* This took me literally a month to write so ahahaha

The day Sojiro Shimada passed away was a normal day. The sun was out, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, everything seemed good. Morning arrived with an unfair beauty for the situation the family woke up to. The head of the Shimada clan had survived an attempted assassination a week before, but eventually succumbed to his injuries. Even the best medicine couldn't save the man, stubbornness seemed to be the only thing that kept him alive for as long as he had.

Hanzo supposed the assassination was successful after all, no matter how unfair it seemed. It was a part of their lives, something to be expected in their business. Hanzo had been groomed from his youth to be prepared for this kind of outcome, yet it was still a shock to wake up to it really happening.

The youngest Shimada son, Genji, took the news poorly; his hangover and ensuing grief made him look as terrible as he felt. As soon as they had been dismissed he disappeared with barely a word to anyone, just a muttered excuse to leave the grounds to Hanzo himself and an exchanged pained look.

 And that's how the next three months went for the sons of Sojiro. Hanzo took the lead, having been prepared for it from day one; Genji eluded the eyes of the clan in favor of partying.

The Elder Council did not approve at all, much to his dismay. They voiced anger at Genji's dishonor to an extreme level that made Hanzo antsy every time they summoned him to complain about word they heard from outsiders. Hanzo understood his younger brother to an extent, noting in this life was easy.

Not anymore.

* * *

"Your brother isn't here, I see." One elder, Shiro, noted aloud.

 _A sound observation_. Hanzo scoffed to himself, face in a neutral mask.

"I was sure to send him a message about this meeting, yet he still refuses to attend." Shiro's meticulously groomed eyebrows drew together, making a face that aged him horribly. "Have you not spoken to him, Young Master?"

Hanzo internally sighs, "I did, but he doesn't show interest in the business."

"He should, it's his duty to be at your side, to protect and assist." Another Council member spoke, his gravelly voice making Hanzo cringe. "Surely there is a way to encourage him to step up."

"Sojiro spoiled him," a woman spoke bitterly, "he let this go on claiming the Young Master was only growing. Yet he is still behaving like this. It's worse now than before."

The woman was Rei, someone Hanzo and Genji had never been fond of. She would often instruct them in a way that would go against their father's wishes, immediately making them both resist to the point she would yell or threaten punishment. Her face was set in a permanent scowl, lines in her face wrinkled obnoxiously as she aged over the years.

"I'm sure he will realize his role soon. He is still mourning-" Hanzo started, but was interrupted by Shiro.

"This cannot go on for any longer. He has had plenty of time to grieve, yet he spends that time on... frivolous pursuits."

Hanzo stiffened his stance in agitation, "Unfortunately, we cannot dictate how long a person mourns. He will come around eventually; all you need is patience."

"You sound much like your father, Young Master." Rei narrowed her eyes, making his skin crawl. "Do not repeat the same mistakes your father did with your brother."

"Are you suggesting my father's methods with dealing with Genji were not sufficient?" The bite in his tone reflected the cold clench in his chest at the disrespect. "I do not see your methods of ignored messages working."

The Council Members all drew back, "I suggest you keep your opinions about my father's ways to yourselves. I do not tolerate disrespect."

"Yet you look past your brother's oblivious actions that dishonor both you and your father? Your clan?" Rei spit, then smoothed her expression and Hanzo's steely glare shot in her direction.

"If i wished for your help in handling Genji, I would ask. But I am handling things well as I am." Hanzo made his tone flat, authoritative like his father would do to signal the end of an argument.

"Young Master-"

Hanzo held up a hand, jaw clenched in barely concealed anger. "I am going to find him. You will not interfere with him or the interests he chooses to pursue."

With that, Hanzo left the grounds, knowing exactly where to look for his precious younger brother.

 

* * *

 

The thrumming beat of loud music was mind numbing. Scantily clad men and women sauntered around small stages, swaying to the rhythm as the delivered drinks or danced. Each person who made eye contact gave an appraising look, once over, and a raised eyebrow. The neon lights and flashing stage strobes almost made Hanzo dizzy as he navigated the club scene, seeking out the only person he'd go to these lengths to find.

Genji.

His younger brother spent a lot of time at places like this, though it was a different one each day of the week. Drinking and indulging in men and women alike, he became well known around Hanamura for not only being the youngest son of the Shimada, but also being the family party animal. The last part of that reputation was something the Shimada Council was had obviously never fond of.

Since the sudden passing of their father, Genji went out more to cope; trying to forget the trouble at home as the responsibility was passed down to Hanzo and the pressure of the Council to step up. The Council's disapproval of Genji had been evident even before Sojiro's death and something Hanzo had never been fond of. Their attitude felt like a threat, and Hanzo wouldn't let anyone hurt his brother.

"Hanzo?" A voice piped up to his left, "What are you doing here, Anija?"

Hanzo immediately made a beeline for the sitting area where his younger brother sat, draped in people.

"Genji, I need a word." he was uncomfortable here, and needed to get his concerns out and leave before his nerves got the better of him.

A chorus of 'oooooooo' and shared snickers made irritation flare up in his stomach. These people had no idea what was going on, they had no right to mock him.

Genji shakily stood, dumping a woman off his lap and apologizing to his friends. He turned to Hanzo, eyes bloodshot and glassy enough it made him look on the verge of tears.

"Am I in trouble?" The younger Shimada's face was grim, though the remorse didn't show in his eyes.

"Not necessarily," he answered with a huff. "But I am going to voice my concerns to you again."

Genji's eye roll made his head lull with the motion, swaying slightly where he was standing. "They keep nagging you about this and it's annoying, Anija."

Hanzo nods his head once in affirmation, "Trust me, every time they have a meeting, they voice their distaste in you more than necessary. But that aside, I do worry about you."

Genji looks at him, the frown on his face genuine.

"You should worry more about yourself, brother. I wish you'd come out with me sometime, let loose. You're going to hurt yourself working so hard for the people who only care for you because you conduct their business for them."

"I do not work for them because I wish to, Genji. They are the council, they are advisors and -"

"Anija, you don't actually believe that, do you? They will only advise you to push their agenda. We are young, they look down on us."

"They may, but they are there for a reason"

"Yeah," Genji scoffed, snagging two glasses from a passing tray. "To be a buzzkill." He offered the drink to Hanzo, which he takes tentatively, eyeing it's contents with suspicion.

"Stay with me for a little bit, brother. You'll see it's not that bad." The younger threw his arm over Hanzo's shoulders, sagging slightly into him as he gestured to the club with the hand he held his drink in. "It's a great place for friends and fun."

"Hm, debatable." Hanzo rejects the idea, pointedly staring at a woman slouched over at a table, head down on her arms with hair splayed out over the surface, sleeping.

"If you won't stay tonight, maybe another night we can go out. You can start the night with me and go home when things get outside your comfort zone."

"Every place like this is beyond my comfort zone, Genji" Hanzo deadpans, Genji pretend flinching at the words.

"Well, we can pick a quieter spot, if you wish."

"I'll have to think it over."

"Tomorrow, then." he says in finality, making Hanzo blink. "We can go to that little shop that you like, small and familiar. Then we can go somewhere else for fun!"

Hanzo shakes his head in dismay; there was no getting to his brother right now.

An attractive young man approaches and invites them to dance. Hanzo immediately declines in favor of returning home to look over papers he'd been begrudgingly avoiding in favor of spending time training with the Stormbow. Genji saunters off with a haphazard 'goodbye brother!' and disappears into the crowd of writhing bodies.

Hanzo places the glass on a nearby table and wanders to the exit.

His eyes scan the bar ahead of him, catching something he's only ever seen in the movies Genji used to watch as a kid.

A cowboy hat.

He makes brief eye contact with the owner of the strange accessory and suppresses a chuckle.

The man looked as American as it came.

Hanzo nodded to the man when he tipped his hat with a smirk, dark eyes glittering in amusement at Hanzo's reaction to being caught staring. He turned his eyes away and stalked off quickly, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone unpleasant on his way back to the castle grounds.

Hanamura was a beautiful city, having a balance of historical sites and newer, more modern additions. Though in some places, it didn't flow quite to Hanzo's liking, it was still his home. The citizens had a pride in their history and their ability to adapt to the ever changing world around them. The festivals held in the inner city drew droves of tourists, and regulars alike. The summer festivals and the harvest celebration was a way to not only flaunt power, but make connections for the Shimada clan. Hanzo grew up beside Sojiro, learning the ways of business. In his free time he would take Genji to all the booths and they would watch fireworks at the end of their day.

Hanzo missed those days, they were so much easier, lighter.

The sky was clear, trees showing green through the wilting blossoms on the trees as he made his way through the streets. Foot traffic was thinning out, making things easier on Hanzo's nerves. The warm air brushed his hair around his face gently as he scuffed past the alley where his favorite drink spot was. He briefly considered stopping in, but continued home despite the temptation. That paperwork had to be done. The sooner the better.

"Young Master, welcome back." One of the guards at the towering front gates greeted with a respectful bow.

Hanzo just nods to him and continues inside, passing through the gardens and to his living area.

 Each passing day he walks around the grounds, his heart clenches with anxiety. He doesn't know the source, but it feels as though he needed to be ready for something big.

 _Probably paranoia after father's untimely death._ He tried reasoning with it.

No use in trying to reason with something as unreasonable as the anxiety he gets at times.

 _Trust your gut instinct, Hanzo. It not only is your best bet in a fighting situation, it's there as a sign. Follow where it tells you to go._ His father's words echoed in his head often at times like this.

He briefly wondered if his father had a gut feeling before the assassin made their move. Too late to ask now.

He slid his room door shut, eyes cast over the lowly lit and tidy living space. It felt too big, empty perhaps. He finds himself missing the days Genji would visit and they would read or watch awful western movies together.

He shakes his head at the ache in his chest, the anxiety gripping him harder for a moment before he settles at his desk and begins shuffling through shipment documents.

Firearms were the main cargo on the more recent movements, sending them to ally clans and business partners.

 _Who on earth needs all these weapons?_ Hanzo's vague thoughts on the subject trailed off as he felt his eyes lose focus halfway through reading the report.

He wondered how Genji was. Hopefully he was somewhere safe. As much as he preferred his brother to be on grounds, surrounded by men trained to keep an eye out for dangers, part of him was glad he was out and away from the council. Their constant looming presence was exhausting, even for Hanzo himself.

He realized he'd stopped paying attention to what he was reading and had to start over from the top, this time actually absorbing what his eyes were seeing.

Something about American shipments and some form of ammunition being delivered to a distant clan...

The cowboy popped into his head at that moment. Why on earth was he so far from home? Why would a cowboy of all people be visiting their city? There wasn't anything special event-wise for a few months...

Maybe he was just passing through?

Hanzo rubbed his chin, ruffling his facial hair slightly and dropping the papers out of the other hand.

Fuck it. He can't focus his attention on this, might as well leave it for a time he has more motivation to focus.

Stretching and standing, he made his way to the door that lead outside to his own little outdoor sitting area, mind adrift in thoughts that just rattled around in his skull. He preferred his thought process to be precise and organized rather than the mess he'd become. Tonight seemed to be a night for meditation to attempt to reign in the chaos of his troubled mind.

He settled on his knees, eyes focusing on the sky for a moment, taking in the beauty of the night once again.

Hanzo closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath, willing the tension to go away.


	2. Simplicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes  
> Sorry that I'm so terrible at updating consistently. Like, I told myself I'd do this since I have the whole thing planned out from beginning to end but here we are.  
> Also, I see your comments! I promise! But I forget to reply sometimes!  
> Thank you all for reading, though!  
> AAAAAA  
> I'm ne͡r͓v̵͈͖̼̭̜o̰͎̮̞u͏̘̤̞̼̖̳s͉̯ g͟u̴̝̟̱y̻̠s̢̰̺̜̯͎̰ͅ I͚̮͍͘'̨̹̯̩̼͎̗̱m̴̡̺̟̺ ̸̘̜̳̜s̢̧̻̟̲͇̱͔̭͓o͖̘̜͡r̥͝ṛ̡̤͕͕͟y̜̥̯̪̥̠̭  
> A̶̡͞͏̢͓͖̘͓̞̙̤͙͎̤A̵͝͏̹̦̯͕̘̩̭̞̹͍̱̫͇̼̣̩A̴͏̶̢̥̺͓̥A̧͏̯̦͈͇̲̞̥̞̠̖͙̰̺͈A̡̰̳̩̪͢A̟̺̞͖̫͙͚̲̘͕̮͢Ą̡̞̭̫̳̜̦̼̺̟̪͟ͅA̵̡̙̥̰̟A̻͚̫̭͓̜̘͚̟̟͙̯̜͝A̸̛͚̩̹̙̭̝͈̕͝͡A̛̰͈̳̭̹̯̜̹̦͙̱̦̝̼̣̼̣̞͈A̡̧̮̰̺͔̤͚̮̼̜͓̝̞̭̖͢͡ͅ  
> ̦̭̟̳̥ͅ

Wakefulness slowly descends onto Hanzo, his mind slowly clearing up from a foggy dream that wasn't pleasant even if he could remember what it was. The sun was barely rising, shining just enough to be seen through the doors, signaling the beginning of a new day.

A new day of looming anxiety.

Scrunching up his face, he rose, hair a mess and clothes disheveled from fitful sleep.

Just because he rose early, didn't mean he liked it. His morning irritability was well known among the staff, having snapped at them a time or two for bothering him with small talk when his brain was still half-asleep.

Hanzo begins his morning routine depending on muscle memory and autopilot. Starting with easy stretches and practiced movements, he warmed up in preparation of one of his favorite times of the day.

Time alone wasn't something Hanzo had much of in the months after his father's passing. The constant flow of shipments, meetings, and events kept the new Head of the Shimada family swamped; something Hanzo had expected but didn't handle well. It was exhausting but it kept the family business going and him out of the already critical eye of the Council. Though he wasn't fond of the Council, they had a purpose that he kept around for a reason. Though that reason was slowly becoming ridiculous, tempting him to just give them the boot...

But at what cost?

The trek to the training range was short, Stormbow in it's case slung over his shoulder. His mind was still as troubled as the previous evening and he anticipated letting some steam off in training. Something about using the bow he'd been gifted by his mother was therapeutic, the snap of the string as he let it slip through his fingers, the satisfying _thwack_ as the arrow embedded itself on it's mark every time made the tension of his mind and body relax for a short while.

 As he readied his first shot, Hanzo took a deep, soul cleansing breath, imagining all his problems and worries into it. With the release of the bow, he exhaled his tension away, letting the arrow take them to its target.

Right on mark.

Notch the next arrow, pull the string back, shoulders straight, elbow up, deep breath...

_Thwack_

The cycle began.

As he moved through his routine, his focus never shifted. _Nothing should ever budge him, nothing should knock him over._

 

His senses sharpened, eyes locking to the targets, never wavering.

Trained and raised to be a weapon.

Time began to blur, Hanzo could only distract himself for so long before it would catch up to him. Inside he wished he'd be faster than time, so it would never inturrupt him with anxieties again.

Speaking of anxieties...

Shuffling footsteps broke the silence of the training area.

"Anijaaaa," the voice of Genji made Hanzo tense up his shot, it took its path different than the others, but still made it mark.

"Anjia," He tried to get Hanzo to budge as he readied he next shot, unsatisfied with the last. "How do you get up and train for so long without breakfast?"

"I can't eat immediately after I get up. Food isn't appealing."

_Thwack_

 Right on target.

"Well, that's okay. Now that you've had time to wake up, I brought you some breakfast. Come sit and eat." Genji insisted, patting the tatami next to himself expectantly.

Hanzo heaved a sigh, lowering the Stormbow and reluctantly returning it to the case.

He sat, taking his bowl in hand chopsticks neatly in his hands.

"So, I have plans for us today." Genji spoke through his mouthful of rice. "I told the housekeepers you'd be with me today so you won't have to worry about anything."

Hanzo stopped mid chew, eyes snapping to meet Genji's, words of resistance already on his tongue.

"C'mon Anjia. You should spend the day with me. We won't do anything you can't handle."

"What could you possibly do that I could not handle?" Hanzo puffed up a bit at the underhanded insult.

"Well, I mean, things you won't be comfortable with. I know there's a few things I do that you'd rather go to a meeting than do."

Hanzo squints, taking his next bite to mull over what on earth they'd do for a whole day.

"I have a friend I'd like you to meet. We can meet him at the little bar you like to go to. You know, that little one just a few blocks up. It'll be close to home, so that if you want to leave, you won't have to walk far."

"What else do you plan on dragging me into today until then?"

Genji paused. A moment too long.

"Ah, see, I'm still trying to figure that one out." He scraped the final contents of his bowl into his mouth and continued, "I know you're not fond of the arcade. Maybe we can go shopping. I need some new clothes too. I know of a few places that would suit your tastes. We can get new clothes to wear out tonight."

Hanzo raises his eyebrows, "New clothes on a night out? Sounds... interesting I suppose. I need to look into getting a new suit made for business trips, anyway."

"See! It'll be fun!" The smile of triumph that lights his younger brother's face makes Hanzo melt a bit.

"Just, don't invite all your friend to come along. They bring too much attention."

"Anija, we both bring enough attention by ourselves. Besides, I want a day with you for once." He rubs the back of his head, humor in his voice. "None of the people who hang out with me slow up enough to recover properly sometimes. I need some time to recover, anyway."

"Hm," Hanzo sets his bowl to the side, empty. "Maybe you could consider 'slowing up' on the partying in general. I worry a bit sometimes."

Genji snorts, "It's not as bad as you think, brother. I'm usually in safe places with people who are pretty chill."

Hanzo levels a lighthearted stare, "It's hardly safe, to the extent you do... whatever it is you do on your nights out."

"You know _exactly_ what I do on good nights out," Genji winks. "But it's nothing to worry that bad about. I'm fine."

"I hope so. I worry mostly about the council..."

"They've all got sticks up their asses, Hanzo. Don't let them stress you out about things they know nothing about." Genji stacks his bowl on Hanzo's and stands, "Besides, what _do_ they know, besides brooding and ' _honor_ '" His mocking tone makes Hanzo cringe a bit.

"Don't let them get to you. You're much better off not brooding." Genji waves and hobbles away, hands in his pockets. "I'm going to bathe and get ready. Meet back here in an hour and we'll go."

Hanzo sighs and rises.

Genji left the dishes instead of taking them, making Hanzo scowl. The kitchen was on the way to his room, he could have taken it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scion Hanzo was and still is a blessing.  
> This was really short, I'm sorry but there's more soon.  
> More cowboy, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always nice, fuel my ego plz I miss it.  
> Catch me on Tumblr my dudes: delilahdoomsday.tumblr.com


End file.
